


[podfic] Overtures

by entanglednow, reena_jenkins



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Flirting, Cultural Differences, Everybody Lives, M/M, Miscommunication, Podfic, Post-Battle of Five Armies, post-movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bilbo knows that cities are not built on companionship and the occasional plate of scones."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Overtures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Overtures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681079) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:**  post-Battle of Five Armies, EVERYBODY LIVES, post-movies, miscommunication, humor

**Length:** 00:20:16  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_Overtures_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
